Break Through the Limit Abridged
by Shadowblade217
Summary: A parody of the acclaimed story Break Through the Limit, written in the style of Team Four Star! A change in Goku's battle against Piccolo leaves Raditz at a serious disadvantage when he comes to Earth. Will he become a hero alongside his brother, and rise to battle against Frieza, the androids, and more? This story is approved by Captain Space, author of Break Through the Limit.
1. The Consequences of Bad Sportsmanship

**Hi, everyone! Shadowblade217 here, and this is the first chapter of my DBZ parody, **_**Break Through the Limit Abridged!**_** Now, before anyone accuses me of parodying the story without permission, I've already spoken to Captain Space, the author of **_**Break Through the Limit**_**, and he has given me full permission to write this parody.**

**Now, my intention in writing this story is to do something similar to Team Four Star's **_**DBZ Abridged**_**, as if TFS had done a parody of this story. So, if this seems to reference TFS very often, that's why.**

**First of all, I want to thank Captain Space for allowing me to write this parody; I hope I can live up to the standard he's set.**

**Please note that the time-scale for this story may not always match that of the full story; each Abridged chapter could cover the events of several story chapters, cover the events of a single chapter, or end at a point that was in the middle of a story chapter. Just saying that now so everyone already knows.**

**Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

.

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and their respective franchises are the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **_**Break Through the Limit**_** is the property of Captain Space. Please support the official and unofficial release.**

.

**Break Through the Limit Abridged**

**Chapter 1: The Consequences of Bad Sportsmanship**

"Six!" yelled the voice of an announcer. "Seven!"

Amid the wreckage of the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, two figures captured the audience's attention. One – Piccolo, the reincarnation of the dreaded Demon King – was lying motionless in a crater. The other – Son Goku, the strongest being on the planet – stood over him, a weary grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to Goku or anyone else, Piccolo was actually still conscious. As he lay in his crater, the demon slowly began to concentrate, gathering all of his strength.

"_All right,"_ Piccolo thought to himself. "_Right before the countdown runs out, I'll jump up and blast him with everything I've got!"_ He would have grinned, but his face was still wedged into the dirt. _"He'll never see it coming. Just listen to him!"_

"Uh, sir?" Goku called to the announcer, momentarily taking his eyes off of Piccolo's body. "Any chance you could hurry up with that countdown? I'm getting really hungry, and Chi-Chi promised to take me out to dinner once I beat him."

"Eight!" the announcer called, trying not to groan at Goku's comment. _Does he not know how important this tournament is?!_

"_I've almost got him…"_ Piccolo focused all of his remaining energy into his mouth, readying a ki blast. _"Just another second…"_

"Nine!"

"_Almost there…"_

Now, in another timeline, Piccolo had lost the tournament, through perhaps the simplest, yet most irritating mistake of his life; he'd misjudged how long it would take to get up and launch his sneak attack. Therefore, he'd waited a split second too long, and the announcer had finished the countdown before he could jump to his feet. Piccolo, of course, would never have admitted that to anyone, but he'd always felt some lingering irritation because of it.

In this timeline, however, he got it right.

"Te–"

"_Now!"_ With a yell, Piccolo sprang upright, opening his mouth and spitting out a powerful yellow energy wave. The beam shot straight through Goku's shoulder, producing a horrified gasp from the audience… right up until his afterimage dissolved, and he reappeared directly in front of Piccolo.

"Now that was just rude!" Goku admonished him, before slamming a ki-charged punch into Piccolo's face. The force of the blow launched him out of the ring, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Okay, _now_ can I go get dinner?" Goku asked, indicating Piccolo with a wave of his hand.

The announcer hurried over to Piccolo's body, inspecting the area; it only took a moment to confirm it. "Yep, he's out of bounds! And the tournament goes to Goku!"

As cheers and applause echoed around the arena, Piccolo suddenly sat up, opening his eyes and grabbing at his sore jaw. "How the hell did you know I was going to do that?!" he snapped, glaring at Goku.

Goku shrugged. "You were muttering about it to yourself."

"I said that _out loud?!_" Piccolo punched the floor uselessly. "Damn it!" Staggering to his feet, he snarled, "I'll be back, Goku! And when I come back, you, and all of your friends, will die!"

"Well, now you're just being a bad sport!"

"Shut the hell up!" Weakly, Piccolo took off, flying slowly away and out of sight.

One of Goku's allies, a bald man with three eyes, approached him. "Was that really a good idea, Goku? I mean, you know he's just going to come back and try to kill us all again, right?"

"Oh, he will not!" Goku replied, smiling as he patted Tien on the shoulder. "He hasn't seemed nearly as evil since the last time I beat him; I haven't seen him kill a single person. Maybe this time, since I beat him again, he'll be even less evil!"

Tien's mouth actually hung open for a few seconds, before he regained his composure. "Goku… you do realize how stupid that sounds, right?"

Goku's irrepressible smile widened. "Oh, don't be so negative, Tien! He'll be fine. Who knows, we might even end up being friends with him some day!"

Tien tried to think of something to say, but all he could get out was an exasperated sigh. "Oh, forget it."

A moment later, Chi-Chi tackled Goku, babbling out a mixture of congratulations for his victory and plans for their wedding, which she had apparently prepared for ahead of time.

.

Meanwhile, Piccolo touched down in a barren, isolated wasteland.

"Well, I'll need some time to recover before I can start training again, so until then… might as well check Myspace." With a twitch of his antennae, he accessed the Internet wirelessly, opening his personal Myspace page. "No friend requests, no new comments… damn." He checked his Friends list, where, once again, there was only one entry. "Well, at least I still have you, Tom."

Suddenly, a _ding_ rang through his head.

"Huh… what could that be?" Piccolo scanned his page, quickly identifying the source. "One new message?!" He grinned eagerly. "Social activity!" Another twitch of one of his antennae opened the message. As Piccolo read it, his mouth dropped open in shock and anger.

**Tom:**_ Hey, man, I was watching the Budokai on TV, and I gotta say; no offense, but what you did at the end there was really bad sportsmanship. Shoot a guy after he's already got you beaten, and then threaten to kill him and all of his friends after he beat you fair and square? Dick move, man. Dick move. Sorry, but I don't think I can be friends with a guy who'd do something like that._

And then there was another beep, as an alert came up.

_Alert: Tom has unfriended you._

Piccolo stood motionless for a moment, trying to deal with the seething rage rushing through his mind.

His only "friend" – the only person in the entire world who he could talk to without immediately wanting to kill them – had deserted him.

His hands clenched into fists, and a wind picked up around him.

And then the demon threw his head back, and screamed.

A massive explosion of power blasted outwards from Piccolo, shaking the entire area. Sand and dust swirled around him, as a raging storm broke out over the wasteland. And ringing above it all, Piccolo's roar of hatred and despair echoed over the desert.

"GOD DAMN YOU, TOOOOOOOMMM!"

.

_Five years later…_

"Good old wasteland!" Piccolo said with satisfaction as he gazed down from the bluff he stood on, observing the devastated landscape around him. "Yep; that was some kick-ass training!"

Ever since his defeat by Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo had been training pretty much nonstop. Since Tom had unfriended him on Myspace, he'd had no one to chat with online, so he'd been able to devote much more time to training than he could have normally, strengthening his body into the ultimate fighting machine.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Piccolo whipped around. "What the hell?"

"Are you Kakarot?" the voice continued. "Because if you are, stay still! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet! It's really important!"

A moment later, the origin of the voice – a tall man with knee-length, spiky black hair and wearing strangely designed armour – touched down in front of Piccolo. Tapping a button on an odd device he was wearing over his left eye, he blinked in surprise. "Oh, wait. You're not Kakarot. My bad!"

Piccolo snorted. "I've got green skin, pointy ears, and a turban. Oh, yeah; I must look like _so_ many other people."

"Oh, a smart-ass, huh?" The man grinned. "I don't appreciate smart-asses."

"Yeah? Well, I don't appreciate being _called_ a smart-ass." Piccolo promptly discarded his cape and turban, the weighted clothes making loud _thuds_ as they hit the ground.

The man raised an eyebrow as the device on his head beeped. "Wait, what? Nine hundred? Still nothing to me, of course, but–"

"HRRAAHH!" Piccolo yelled, his body glowing blue as he powered up to maximum.

The device on the man's head beeped much more loudly. His eyes widened in shock. "Eighteen hundred?!" he cried incredulously. "How the hell did you do that?" A growl rumbled in his throat. "Forget it; I don't care. I'll just kill you now and save myself the trouble of figuring it out!" With a yell, he launched himself at Piccolo, one fist swinging at the demon. "I will not be humiliated by–" His fist swiped through empty air, missing completely, and a moment later Piccolo kicked him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap.

"**Clang"**

**Raditz Owned Count: 1**

The man picked himself up on one elbow and looked up at Piccolo, his expression fearful.

Piccolo smirked, energy crackling in one hand. "What was that? Something about being humiliated, I think?"

.

**AN: And the first chapter's in the books! Hope you guys all enjoyed it!**

**For those of you who may ask; yes, I will be having a Raditz Owned Count in this story. And yes, I will have a Krillin Owned Count as well, just as TFS did in DBZ Abridged. To make sure you can tell them apart, they'll have different sound effects for each of the two counts (that was why I put the "Clang" before the Raditz Owned Count introduction in this chapter).**

**I always enjoy getting feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question about this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Kaka-who?

**Disclaimer**

**(Raditz): "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and their respective franchises are the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **_**Break Through the Limit**_** is the property of Captain Space. Please support the official and unofficial release."**

.

**Chapter 2: Kaka-who?**

_Meanwhile, at Kame House…_

"_Holy black on a Popo,_ _what is _that_?!_" Son Goku whirled away from his friends, focusing on a particular area of the horizon.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Master Roshi asked.

"I just felt a power level bigger than… than… Krillin's losing streak!"

Bulma and Roshi gasped simultaneously.

"You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy," Krillin muttered.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Goku decided. "You guys stay here. Bulma, watch Gohan for me, would you?"

"Uh, okay, but…"

"NIMBUS!" With that, Goku was off, jumping up onto the golden cloud as it swept by and accelerating off into the distance.

There was a moment of silence.

"So… should somebody go help him?" Krillin ventured.

.

"Okay," Raditz snapped, picking himself up. "What the hell was that?!"

"You're not used to actually fighting someone stronger than you, are you?" Piccolo asked sarcastically.

"Why, you little…" Raditz snarled, and launched himself back at Piccolo, moving at super-speed. His fist slammed into the demon's gut, doubling him over, and he followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks before kicking him away.

Piccolo grunted in pain, straightening up. "Are you done?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut the hell up!" Raditz yelled, firing a barrage of energy blasts at Piccolo. This time, all of the attacks missed; Piccolo dodged them all, landing a vicious elbow to Raditz's chest and cracking his armour.

Before Piccolo could press the advantage, his attention was suddenly diverted by another incoming energy signature. "Now, who could that be?" he muttered, looking up into the sky.

"What the hell are you–" Raditz was interrupted as his scouter beeped an alert. "Ooh, another high power level!" Turning, he watched as two dots appeared on the horizon, rapidly resolving into humanoid figures. One, a bald guy with three eyes, was flying under his own power, while the other, who had black, spiky hair and some kind of orange outfit, was being carried by what appeared to be a floating golden cloud.

"What in the…" _Did this guy hit me so hard I'm hallucinating?_ Raditz wondered. _A guy flying on a little golden cloud? Really?_

Then, to his surprise, he recognized the spiky-haired one.

"Kakarot!" he exclaimed in relief. "Good to see you. When we have a second, though, I need to talk to you. How exactly did you manage to screw your mission up? Seriously, you had _one job!_ And it wasn't even complicated! 'Kill everything'; that shouldn't be too hard to understand!"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but…" Piccolo punched Raditz squarely in the face, hurling him backwards. "We're kind of in the middle of something here!"

Both fighters immediately vanished in a burst of super speed, colliding repeatedly as they exchanged blows at a speed faster than Goku or Tien could follow. After a few seconds, they reappeared; Piccolo's fist collided with Raditz's face again, flinging him to the ground.

"**Clang"**

**Raditz Owned Count: 2**

"Ow, my face! Why is it always the face?!" Raditz groaned in pain as he clambered to his hands and knees and looked up, just in time to see Piccolo rushing at him. "Oh, crap, not again!" He rolled sideways, and what had looked like a furry belt around his waist suddenly unrolled, lashing out and whipping around Piccolo's neck. Raditz spun, hurling Piccolo away with a flick of his tail, and jumped to his feet.

"Kakarot!" he snapped. "Could I get a little help here?!"

Goku frowned in confusion. "Um… sorry, who's Kakarot?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow. _He doesn't know his own name?_ "You're Kakarot."

Goku blinked. "What?"

"Yeah; that's your name."

"What?"

_How does he not know this?!_ "The name you were given before we sent you to this planet? Seriously, is none of this ringing any bells?"

"What?"

Raditz sighed. "You… you hit your head as a child, didn't you?"

"What?"

_All right, enough of this!_ Raditz thought exasperatedly. "Oh, for God's sake, just _listen_, will you?! You were sent here as a child to take over this planet! You're part of a dead race of intergalactic super-warriors called the Saiyans! And, to top off this expositional onslaught…" Raditz pointed to himself. "I am your brother!"

Goku and Tien's mouths fell open in shock.

"Why… why are you here?" Goku asked.

"I'm here for you, Kakarot," Raditz explained.

"Oh, cool! What're we going to do? See a ball game? Catch a movie?"

"What the – no!" Raditz exclaimed in disbelief. "We're going to kill everyone on this planet, and then sell it for profit to an alien overlord, who may or may not have destroyed our own planet!"

Goku stared, wide-eyed, at him for a moment. "Oh…" he said. "Well, I sort of like people here, so, with all due respect…"

"I still don't care!" Piccolo yelled, kicking Raditz into the air and then racing after him as their battle recommenced.

"Whoa!" Tien muttered. "They're really strong, much stronger than us… I'm not sure how much good we can do here."

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Goku argued.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I… uh…"

Meanwhile, Raditz and Piccolo continued exchanging blows. Piccolo grinned, smashing a knee into the Saiyan's face.

"Oh, for the love of God, not the face again!" Raditz yelled, swinging at Piccolo and missing completely. Piccolo grinned, punching the same spot on Raditz's face.

"_Oh, come on!_" Raditz roared. "That one was deliberate!"

Piccolo laughed. "You're just upset because you're losing."

"_Shut up!_" Raditz snarled, kicking off the ground and hurling himself at Piccolo.

.

**AN: And here we are again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now, to those people who are probably wondering; yes, I **_**am**_** aware that there is another parody of **_**Break Through the Limit**_**, written by the author Fanfiction Abridged. I **_**will not**_** be copying that story in any way; I cannot stress that enough. I have already spoken to Captain Space about this (I first raised the possibility of my doing a parody of BTtL with him several months ago), and he has stated that he's totally fine with having more than one parody. In his latest chapter of BTtL (Chapter 104), he states that he has approved of both parodies.**

**Now, then. Anyway, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who's read this story; I really appreciate it!**

**Shoutouts to rsdk525, Ms. WannabeVeggie, ShadowLDrago, and Ryu no Ohi for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**See you all next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: oh this is going to be good**

**A: I certainly hope so!**

**Q: This is Fanfiction Abridge's story**

**A: I addressed this one already, so just check the AN above for my response to this question.**

**Q: This should prove interesting to read…**

**A: Well, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Q: Hahaha! A good Abridged parody, indeed. Can't wait until you get to the real universe divergences, the time-traveling, & everything else.**

**A: Thanks! Yeah, I can't wait; those parts should be awesome once I get there! :)**


	3. Human Shield

**Disclaimer**

**(Piccolo): "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and their respective franchises are the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **_**Break Through the Limit**_** is the property of Captain Space. Please support the official and unofficial release."**

.

**Chapter 3: Human Shield**

Raditz launched himself at Piccolo with a scream of anger, swinging a fist at the demon. Piccolo casually jumped into the air, letting Raditz hurtle past under him, and then spun, kicking the Saiyan in the head. Raditz whirled, swinging another punch, but Piccolo simply held out a hand, blasting Raditz with an energy beam and knocking him backwards.

"Okay," Raditz snarled, skidding to a halt in midair. "That does it!" With a roar, he charged back at Piccolo. Unfortunately, his anger was making him sloppy, and all of his increasingly frustrated punches and kicks were missing. Piccolo casually walked backwards, dodging every blow, until he eventually got bored.

"Yeah, we're done here," he said casually, before darting around Raditz's next punch and slamming an elbow into the Saiyan's neck. He landed a powerful gut punch next, doubling Raditz over, and then kicked him into the air. Before Raditz could even fall to the ground, the demon punched him again, stopping his fall. They hovered in midair for a moment, and then Piccolo tossed Raditz to the ground, where he landed with a thud.

Raditz lay sprawled on the ground. He was silent for a moment; then he groaned, "Ow."

"**Clang"**

**Raditz Owned Count: 3**

Turning away from Raditz, Piccolo grinned as he saw the horrified expressions on Goku and Tien's faces. "Now, then. I've been waiting five years for a rematch with you, Goku, so this guy can wait until I'm done with you." He flared his aura, focusing his energy as he prepared to attack them…

Right up until Raditz leaped to his feet and tackled Piccolo from behind, with a yell of "STOP IGNORING ME!" He flipped the demon over his shoulder, then slammed a knee down on his back, driving him into the ground.

Grabbing Piccolo by the head with both hands, Raditz began smashing the demon's head repeatedly into the ground, punctuating each blow with a word. "_Stop – ignoring – me!_" he yelled.

On the third blow, Piccolo lashed out, knocking Raditz away and leaping to his feet. Raditz, undeterred, fired a barrage of energy beams at Piccolo.

"All right, you asked for it!" Piccolo snapped, jumping into the air and charging up a huge energy ball, before hurling it at Raditz.

"Oh, crap!" Raditz leaped into the air as fast as possible, letting the energy sphere fly underneath him and off into the distance.

"RIII-CO-LAAAAH!" A yodeler's cry rang out, just before the energy ball hit the mountain he was standing on and detonated, and his yodel became a terrified scream. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Whoa!" Raditz exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder at the size of the blast. "That was a close one–" At that precise moment, Piccolo appeared above him, hitting the long-haired Saiyan with a full-force punch and hurling him to the ground.

Piccolo smirked cruelly as he touched down in front of Raditz. "Nice try," he growled, "but you're finished now. This time I'm making sure you don't get back up again – Aagh!" Just as he'd lifted his foot to stomp down on Raditz's neck, something hit him squarely in the face, sending him staggering backwards.

"What the hell?" Piccolo muttered, looking up to see Goku standing protectively in front of Raditz.

"Leave my brother alone!" Goku said firmly, entering a fighting stance.

Raditz blinked in confusion, weakly lifting his head. "Kakarot… what are you doing? Why would you help me? You don't even know me!"

"Well, I may not know you that well, but you're still my brother." Goku grinned. "Besides, Piccolo's more dangerous than you right now."

"What?!" Raditz growled. _He dares to insult me like that?! Then again, he is brain-damaged…_

Piccolo chuckled. "Right. _You're_ going to stop me? He's more than three times stronger than you, and I just kicked his ass. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Goku shrugged. "Eh, don't really know. Let's find out!" He charged, completely fearless.

Piccolo sighed. _Whatever; I was going to kill him anyway, so…_

Just before Goku reached Piccolo, he lifted both hands to either side of his head. "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled.

"Nice try!" Piccolo shot back, whirling away just before the flash of light could blind him – only to see Tien standing directly behind him, in the same pose.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien called out, this time blinding Piccolo with a flash of light.

"Gah!" Piccolo cried, reeling backwards and clutching at his eyes.

"Now!" Tien yelled, leaping to Goku's side. Both of them began to charge up their strongest attacks; Goku cupped his hands at his side, while Tien held up his hands in a triangular formation.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Goku chanted.

"TRI-BEAM…" Tien echoed.

"HAAA!" Their voices rang out simultaneously, as their most powerful attacks fired simultaneously, crashing into Piccolo and detonating on impact.

Raditz's eyes widened in shock. "How the hell did they do that?" he muttered, scrambling to his feet. "I swear to God, if they beat him when I couldn't…" He growled under his breath. "That's it! I'm through playing around! Kakarot, get out of the way! He's mine!"

Goku glanced back at him. "Oh, good, you're up. Could you maybe help us out here?" He was interrupted by Piccolo, who burst out of the dust cloud thrown up by their attacks.

"All right, that's _enough!_" the demon snarled. With two quick blows, he floored Goku and Tien, before turning his attention to Raditz. Charging up energy in both hands, he grinned. "This one should finish you… assuming you're not cowardly enough to pull a cheap shot and try to dodge, of course."

Raditz glared back at him. "Why would I need to? I'm a member of the most powerful species in the universe, and I've done quite a bit of damage to you by now; are you _seriously_ still calling me weak?!"

"Why don't we find out?!" Piccolo yelled, firing his attack. The white energy beam shot towards Raditz at an incredible speed.

Raditz's eyes widened in alarm. "Uh-oh."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Tien shot in from the side, skidding to a halt in front of Raditz and raising his arms in a cross block to shield the Saiyan from the blast.

_No choice!_ he thought grimly. _I have to protect him, no matter the cost; he's the only one who can stop Piccolo!_

Then Tien frowned. _Wait… why didn't I just knock him out of the way? I mean, he'd actually have a much better chance if survival if I'd done that, since I don't know if I can even block this attack – OH, CRA-_

The blast struck an instant later, creating a massive explosion. Goku stared at the fireball, horrified.

To everyone's surprise, however, when the smoke began to clear, Tien was still standing in front of Raditz, his arms raised to block the attack. However, he collapsed almost immediately. Raditz managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You know, this is kind of ironic," Tien wheezed. "I just sacrificed myself to save an alien who came here to wipe out my entire species." He blinked, coughing, and spat blood. "Let me rephrase that; it's _extremely_ ironic."

"W…Why?" Raditz asked incredulously. "Why would you save me? Seriously; I'm not your friend, I'm an enemy of your entire race! Why in the hell would you sacrifice yourself to save my life?"

Tien smiled faintly. "Well, you're Goku's brother… so I figured you can't be all _that_ evil, right?" He closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

"Tien, no!" Goku shouted in despair.

Raditz stared down at Tien in shock. "He's… he's gone, Kakarot." Setting down Tien's body, he rose to his feet and turned to face Piccolo and Goku. "I'm finishing this," he growled, his eyes locked on Piccolo's. "Right now."

Piccolo chuckled. "By all means, try."

With simultaneous yells, they leaped at each other and collided, pushing against each other with all of their strength. With all of the energy that Piccolo had expended, he and Raditz were fairly evenly matched, and neither of them could gain an advantage.

With a growl, Piccolo shoved forwards with all of his strength, slowly pushing back Raditz's hands. The Saiyan gasped in pain, struggling to hold him back.

_Maybe I should just give up,_ Raditz thought. _How can I beat him? For God's sake, Kakarot's done a better job of dealing with him than I have!_

Then his eyes snapped open wide in disbelief. _Wait a second… seriously? _Kakarot_? The _brain-dead_ guy who isn't even a third of my strength is doing a better job of fighting this guy than I am?! Well, you know what? Screw that! SCREW! THAT!_

"_You know what, you bastard?!_" Raditz roared, lashing out with all of his strength. "_SCREW YOU!_"

A massive explosion of force hurled Piccolo backwards, knocking the demon out cold. He hit the ground, tumbling to a halt, and lay there, motionless.

Raditz stared in shock at Piccolo's body. "I…" he whispered to himself. "I did it! I actually did it!" Laughing, he threw up a fist in triumph. "I ACTUALLY BEAT SOMEBODY! HELL, YES! Who's laughing now, you green son of a bitch?!"

Goku blinked. "Is that racist? I feel like that's racist."

His laughter fading, Raditz walked slowly over to Piccolo's body. He grinned tightly in pain, lifting a hand and beginning to gather energy. "Okay, now I'm finishing this. I'm not making the same mistake you did."

"Raditz, wait!" Goku interrupted him, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

Raditz looked back at him. "Wait, what? This guy just tried to kill all of us – he _did_ kill your friend – and you want to let him live? Are you out of your–" He paused. "Oh, right. Brain damage. Anyway…"

"No!" Goku snapped. "Nobody else dies today. And you don't have much energy left, so I can beat you in a fight if I have to."

Raditz stood motionless for a long moment. _Damn it, he's right,_ he conceded, lowering his hand. "Come on, Kakarot! He _killed_ your friend! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?!"

"Well, yeah, of course it does," Goku replied. "But we can always bring Tien back with the Dragon Balls."

Raditz frowned. "The… the dragon's _what?_"

"The Dragon Balls! You know; there are seven of them; they grant you any wish you want… like immortality? Or a lifetime supply of chocolate cake…" Goku smiled wistfully. "Mmmm… chocolate."

Raditz stared at his brother in disbelief. _Oh, dear god…_

.

_Meanwhile, far away…_

"Vegeta, did you hear that?" the tall, bald Saiyan asked in surprise.

Vegeta smirked, looking up at Nappa. "Oh, yeah! We're totally going to Earth to get our wish!"

Nappa grinned, holding up a hand. "Yeah, we're gonna get chocolate!" He paused for a moment. "I mean, immortality! Immortality's what I meant; right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed. "Just get in the damn pod."

.

_Meanwhile, back on Earth…_

"You… you've got to be kidding me!" Raditz gasped. "You could have any wish? _Any_ wish? Literally, _anything_ in the entire universe? And the only thing you want to use these things for is to bring him back to life?!"

Goku shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way… yeah, that's about it."

Raditz's mouth hung open for a second, before he snapped out of it. "I swear to God, Kakarot, I have no idea what happened to you on this planet, but it's turned you into a complete and total–"

"Raditz?" a harsh voice suddenly called, coming from Raditz's scouter. "Raaa-ditz?"

Raditz's eyes widened for a moment; then he groaned under his breath. "Oh, for the love of God, not him _again..._"

The voice continued, "Guy who's as weak as a Saibaman says what?"

Raditz gritted his teeth. "God damn it, Nappa…"

.

**AN: And here we are again. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Shoutouts to applefanfic, rsdk525, MrSquaad, ParisAndBra, ShadowLDrago, AvatarEddy and Ryu no Ohi for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**As always, I really appreciate feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question on this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please; that's not any fun for anyone).**

**See you next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: Fucking hilarious! And poor poor Raditz.. Always the face…**

**I like this story update like asap;)**

**A: Yeah, the "Raditz's face" thing is going to be a recurring thing for quite a while.**

**Q: ok I just came up with the disclaimer…**

**the following is a non profit fan-based parody. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball Gt are owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji TV and Akria Toriyama while Break Through the Limit is owned by Captain space. Please support the official and unofficial Release.**

**Anyway getting hit in the same spot of the face…a clever strategy…wait a minute**

**A: Well, what I had already is very similar to that, but I did add the part about "the official and unofficial release", so thanks for the suggestion!**

**Q: Wow, if this is just the first 2 chapters, you my friend are off to a great start. Sure, I gave that other BTtL parody a negative review but well, it was needed. THIS though, is potential comedy fan-fic gold so keep up the good work :D**

**MrSquaad. (pronunciation is the same as the word rad.)**

**A: Thanks, I really appreciate the compliment! :)**

**Q: A little too much like tfs but Still enjoyable**

**A: Well, I did say, "written in the style of Team Four Star" in the story description, so I modeled this story in the writing style of DBZ Abridged, but I do see your point. Thanks!**

**Q: Piccolo, not caring about other people's pain since the original.**

**A: Very true.**

**Q: Hey! What if when Cooler kills Goku, Goku haunts Raditz during the SSJ vs Icer battle?**

**Raditz: "YES! HE'S GONE! HE'S FINALLY GONE!"**

***Ding***

**Ghost Goku: "Hi bro!"**

**Raditz: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *Turns SSJ***

**A: A very funny idea. We'll have to see what happens! :)**

**Q: Zing! Poor Krillin, so sensitive about his epic levels of fail… xD The Raditz Owned Count continues to amuse me as well. Silly Raditz, you should know to guard your face so Piccolo won't keep smashing it in.**

**A: Yeah, Raditz definitely needs to work on that. ;)**


	4. Congratulations, You're A Murderer

**Disclaimer (Goku's voice): "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and their respective franchises are the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **_**Break Through the Limit**_** is the property of Captain Space. Please support the official and unofficial release."**

.

**Chapter 4: Congratulations, You're A Murderer**

"Oh, there you are!" Nappa said happily. "I was worried about ya for a second there."

"Why exactly would you need to worry about me?" Raditz asked, clenching his fists.

"Well, usually when we lose contact with you it's because you're getting your ass kicked by somebody, so…"

Raditz growled, fury blazing in his eyes. "I swear to God, Nappa…"

"I think he's upset, Vegeta."

"Shut up, Nappa!" another voice snapped.

"'Kay," Nappa replied.

Raditz's eyes widened in shock. "Ve…Vegeta! Sorry, I…"

"You too, Raditz," Vegeta added. "I've heard about enough of you that I care to for one day already. I am curious about these 'Dragon Balls', though. Did I hear him say they could grant immortality?"

Raditz gulped. "I… uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Vegeta replied promptly. "All right, then. Nappa and I are heading to your location now. When we get there, we'll find the Dragon Balls and kill everyone! And we'll be there within a year or so; depending on filler, of course."

"Anything else we need to go over, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Nope, that's about it," Vegeta answered.

"Uh… okay, sounds good!" Raditz grinned nervously. "I'll… see you guys when you get here, then."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot; when we get there, we're killing you too," Vegeta added as an afterthought.

Raditz froze. "Wait, what?! Why?!"

"Seriously, do I even need to explain? You got your ass kicked by a life-form with a power level under 2000, and you only managed to survive because your life was saved by your pathetic, brain-damaged little brother and one of the planet's worthless inhabitants! I've put up with all of your failures until now, but this is the last straw! One year, and then I'll finally be rid of you. Have fun waiting to die!"

"Vegeta, wait!" Raditz yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, Vegeta, can we stop off at the new Space Dairy Queen on the way there?"

"God _damn_ it, Nappa!" Vegeta snapped.

With a click, the scouter started emitting a dial tone. Raditz stared at it in disbelief. "Vegeta? Hello? Hello?" Realizing no one was listening, he ended the call. "Ah, crap."

"Raditz, what's going on?" Goku asked anxiously. "Are you all right? You sounded upset for a second there."

"We're all going to die, Kakarot! The other two Saiyans… they're going to be here in about a year, and they're going to kill everyone on this planet!"

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Why would they do that?"

"_Because they're f*cking evil, Kakarot!_" Raditz yelled. "They don't really need another reason!" Unfortunately, that outburst drained the last of his energy, and he collapsed.

"Raditz? Raditz?" Goku leaned forward, tapping his brother's head with one index finger. "You okay?"

Raditz didn't reply. A few drops of blood dripped from his lips.

Goku blinked. "Huh. Guess I should probably get him back to Kame House, so someone can heal him." Lifting Raditz and holding him over one shoulder, he leaped into the air, calling, "NIMBUS!" In the process, he failed to notice that Tien's body had vanished.

.

"So… Tien's really dead?" Krillin asked in disbelief, as he sat on one of the couches at Kame House. Bulma, Roshi, Launch and Chiaotzu were sitting beside him, while Goku, Gohan and Raditz were seated on the opposing couch. Raditz was still unconscious; Goku had decided to tell the others what had happened to them before getting medical attention for him. Launch had thoughtfully placed a towel under him to keep him from bleeding onto the couch, but that was about it.

"Yeah," Goku said heavily. "I'm afraid he is."

"Holy crap," Krillin muttered to himself, his voice quivering. "I'm not the first person to die in this series!"

"Krillin!" Roshi snapped.

"What?"

"Too soon!"

"I can't believe he's gone," Chiaotzu sobbed.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back," Goku promised. "Right now, though, we have more important things to worry about; we need to be ready when those other two Saiyans get here."

"Well, we could ask Piccolo to help us," Krillin suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma exclaimed. "Why the hell would he help us?"

"Because if they destroy the Earth, he'll never get to take over it," Krillin explained. "Makes sense, right? Plus, if they destroy the planet, they'd kill him too."

Roshi shrugged. "It's worth a try, at least." He was interrupted by the sound of an engine as an aircar landed outside. A short, rotund man with a katana slung over his back entered.

"Oh, hey, Yajirobe!" Goku called. "Good to see you!"

"Hey, guys. Can't stay very long; I've got a message for Krillin, from Kami. He wants you to go up to the Lookout for training, and bring that guy Yamcha with you."

"Um, okay…" Krillin said. "But why–"

"Oh, yeah, and he gave me a message from Tien for you guys. He said he's getting training in the afterlife, so don't wish him back until the year's up. Oh, and he doesn't want Chiaotzu to fight the Saiyans."

"What?" Chiaotzu asked. "Why?"

"You've already died once, so if it happens again you can't come back. Well, see ya, gotta go. Korin wanted me to get back in time for dinner."

"Uh, hey, Yajirobe?" Goku called. "Do you have a Senzu bean with you, by any chance?"

"Uh… yeah, I think so." Yajirobe removed a Senzu bean from his pocket and tossed it to Goku, who caught it neatly. "All right, see you guys later." Turning, he walked out the door, hopped back into his aircar and drove off.

"Okay, bye!" Goku called after him. Turning, he walked back over to Raditz, gingerly placed the bean in his mouth, and helped him swallow it.

After a couple of seconds, Raditz's eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright. "Who? What? Where?" After a few seconds, he recognized Goku, and relaxed somewhat. "Oh, good, it's just you, Kakarot. Wait…" His eyes widened, and he looked down at himself. "I'm healed?"

"Yep! I gave you a Senzu bean; it heals all of your injuries!" Goku grinned. "Neat, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever, great," Raditz said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm leaving now. I'd suggest you come with me, unless you want to die." He reached into his armor and pulled out a remote. "Okay, I'll summon it here remotely… and here we go…"

"AH-CHOO!" Launch sneezed, the deafening sound causing Raditz to flinch and accidentally press the wrong button on his remote.

"No, no, no, no! Son of a bitch!" Raditz yelled. "God damn it, you made me hit the self-destruct button!" he snapped, whirling on Launch, who had transformed into her blonde, aggressive personality. He paused for a moment, surprised. "Wait… who the hell are _you_ supposed to be? When did you get here?"

"Oh, shut up!" Launch yelled, apparently producing a machine gun out of thin air and opening fire on Raditz.

The Saiyan casually waved his hand, swatting the bullets aside. "Yeah, no." His eyes narrowed in anger. "If you do that again, I'm going to wrap that gun around your neck and strangle you with it. Is that clear?"

Launch snorted, stalking out of the room. "Yeah. Right."

Goku spoke up, trying to defuse the tension in the room. "Uh… sorry, I should probably have warned you about that. Anyway, if you did just blow up your ship, could you use the one I came here in?"

Raditz shook his head. "Not likely; you'd have stayed inside it until the first full moon you saw, then destroyed it when you transformed."

Goku frowned. "Transformed? What do you mean?"

Raditz sighed audibly. "I don't even know why I bother assuming you'd know _anything_ at this point. Okay… you know how our species have tails? Well, when we look at a full moon, our tails cause a chemical reaction, which – wait a second…" His eyes widened. "What the hell happened to your tail?!"

"It got cut off a long time ago!" Goku replied. "Why?"

Raditz facepalmed. "Oh, my god…" Slowly, he lowered his hand. "Okay, let me spell it out for you; if any member of our race sees a full moon, they can become a giant gorilla. How's that for an explanation?"

Goku blinked. "A giant gorilla? Really? Wow, that's pretty cool… wait…" He appeared to be thinking something over. "My grandpa always told me I should never look at the full moon… and then one night, I did… and the next thing I could remember, a giant monster had crushed him to death…" He trailed off. "Huh. Well, that's a weird coincidence, isn't it?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Kakarot!" Raditz yelled in exasperation. "That monster that killed your 'grandpa'? That was you! You saw a full moon and transformed!"

"So… I killed my grandpa?"

"_Yes!_"

Goku was silent for a long moment. "…Oh." After a few seconds, he spoke up again. "Okay, I'm all right. Anyway, we should probably start training, since we'll have to fight these Saiyans when they get here. Krillin, go get Yamcha and meet us up at Kami's place, okay?"

Krillin nodded, hopping to his feet. "Sounds good!"

As Krillin and Goku headed out the door, Goku carrying Gohan in his arms, Raditz removed his scouter and set it down on the table. "Here, you could probably find a use for this," he said to Bulma. "I plan to learn how to sense energy without one as soon as possible, so I won't need it." He headed for the door, snapping, "_Stop staring at me!_" at Launch, who had emerged from the other room as her blue-haired, shy persona.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called, jumping up onto the golden cloud as Raditz exited the house, and the Saiyans soared off into the horizon.

.

_Meanwhile, in Otherworld…_

Tien stood at the head of Snake Way, which stretched out into the distance as far as the eye could see.

"Well, this is going to take a while," he muttered to himself.

His escort, an overly polite, blue-skinned ogre, spoke up. "All right, Mr. Shinhan, here you are at Snake Way! Now, you might want to pack a lunch, 'cause it's gonna be a long run. I'm just kidding, of course; you're not really gonna need food."

Tien shrugged. "Whatever." He raised an eyebrow as he looked out at the winding road. "Any reason I can't just fly there instead of walking?"

"Well, if you flew, there's a pretty good chance you'd run out of energy, fall off and die," the ogre said pleasantly. He chuckled softly. "Sorry, that's just a bit of dead humor. But, seriously, do not fall off, or you will go to Hell."

"Hell? Seriously?" Tien stared down at the yellow clouds under the floating road with considerably more trepidation. "Okay… I understand the 'stay on the road' instruction a lot better now."

"Well, good luck to you!" the ogre replied.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Before departing, though, Tien turned to face the ogre again. "Just out of curiosity, has anyone ever actually made it the whole way, or am I wasting my time here?"

The ogre frowned, thinking it over. "Well, I believe there was one man."

Tien waited for a long moment, expecting clarification. When none came, he sighed. "Well, who was he?"

The ogre checked his clipboard. "I believe his name was…"

.

_Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout…_

"Mr. Popo!" Kami called.

The dark-skinned genie turned curiously. "Yes, Kami?"

"I've just received word that we're going to have a new batch of trainees coming," Kami informed him. "Make sure you take good care of them."

There was a long moment of silence.

Then laughter started to echo over the Lookout.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha__… __**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_"

.

**AN: And here we are again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update; hopefully this chapter made up for it!**

**I know there are a couple of scenes in this chapter that weren't actually shown at this point in the story, but I figured I should keep up with what the other characters are doing, since the official story mainly focuses on Goku and Raditz in these chapters.**

**And, for those who were wondering… yes, Popo will be just as terrifying in this story as he was in DBZ Abridged. Beware! ;)**

**Finally, an announcement of sorts; I'm currently writing an Abridged parody of another famous DBZ fanfiction! This parody is called _Savior of Demons Abridged_, and it's based, as you might have surmised, on Ryu no Ohi's spectacular DBZ story, **_**Savior of Demons**_**! If you wouldn't mind letting me know what you think of it, I'd appreciate it! And make sure to check out _Savior of Demons_ itself if you haven't read it; it's seriously awesome! :)**

**Shoutouts to ShadowLDrago, rsdk525, applefanfic, Ryu no Ohi, Guest and Silverman123 for reviewing!**

**As always, I really appreciate feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question on this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**See you next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: Gohan needs to learn how to DOOODGE, but Raditz needs to learnhow to BLOOOCK!**

**A: Agreed!**

**Q: best 4 words to end a chapter with… God Damn It Nappa.**

**also what the hell was tien thinking**

**A: I hope you enjoyed the scene with Vegeta and Nappa in this chapter, then!**

**Well, in all fairness, if Raditz got himself killed, no one could have stopped Piccolo, so… it did kind-of make sense. If you're referring to the fact that, as I pointed out, he could have knocked Raditz out of the way instead of taking the blast… I have no idea what he was thinking there.**

**Q: Hahahaha! ;) This fic makes me cry out tears…**

**Raditz don't worry! Alot of villains are gonna be ignoring you!**

**Can't wait for Vegeta and Nappa to come!**

**Update when you can but soon :)**

**A: In a good way, I hope!**

**Yeah, quite a few of them are, aren't they?**

**Don't worry, I'll be keeping up with them during their journey to Earth, just because the back-and-forth between those guys is freaking hilarious. ;)**

**Sorry it took so long; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Q: I think "Stop ignoring me!" will become Raditz' new battle-cry. I love his reaction to the explanation of the Dragonballs. Nappa is proving to be hi-lar-ious, but thankfully, in a different way than he's been humorously portrayed in TFS – that's a good decision on your part.**

**A: Yeah, it probably will. Well, imagine a soldier being told that this planet has a set of magic rocks that can summon a giant dragon to grant you a wish. Would **_**anyone**_** really believe something like that without proof, especially if the person who told them was brain-damaged? I didn't think so. And yeah, I'm portraying Nappa somewhat differently than TFS did; that, of course, is due to the divergence point separating BTtL from canon. He should still be hilarious, though. :)**

**Q: This is great and very well written. Keep up the good feels like DBZ Abridged and BTtL put together and I love both.**

**A: Well, that's basically what I was going for, so I'm glad you like it!**

**Q: This… is… hilarious! Great work on "abridging" the original work. Love it, make more!**

**A: Thanks!**


End file.
